Truly, Madly, Deeply, and Always
by JuSt AnOtHeR DeMoNiC EgO
Summary: Lita's in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend, Jason. The only person who can help is the one person that's in love with her. Will Lita let him help her? Or will she try to make things work with Jason? R&R PLEASE! Jade's back in action!
1. That Horrible Night

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I ran through the apartment searching for a place to hide. I could hear his footsteps pounding on the marble floors behind me. I looked down at the floor. I was leaving traces of blood everywhere. Even if I hid, he would find me. I couldn't let him hit me again, though. Once was enough and I just had to at least try to get away. He was so big and strong compared to my small frame. I knew what he was capable of. He could kill me if he wanted to. 

"There you are." He said in a scary voice. 

I backed up against the wall. "Jason… please, don't." I begged. 

"But Amy… you made me mad… and you know what happens when I get mad."

"Please… I'm so sorry! Just stop!" I held my wrist as I begged. He had cut me and now there was blood everywhere.

"But baby," he cooed. "I haven't even started." He punched me in my face and I slid to the floor, crying…

I woke up in a cold sweat, sitting in an upright position on my bed. For the past three nights in a row, I'd waken up with the same dream. Dream… if one could even call it that. It was a nightmare... a horrible nightmare that I actually lived a few weeks ago. 

I leaned over and turned the lamp on. I looked at my wrist… and there it was – the hideous scar Jason left me with. I almost cried just looking at it.

"Baby, it's four in the morning. Why do you have the light on?" Jason asked in a sleepy tone.

"I uh… I had a bad dream, that's all." I said.

"Oh. Come here." Jason said as he pulled me closer to him. "What was it about?" He drifted in and out of sleep as he spoke.

I hesitated before I brought it up. "The night… that night you… the night you hit me." I said in a small voice.

Jason sat up, now wide-awake. "I told you never to bring that up again!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. It's just… well, you wanted to know."

Jason sighed. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Li." He said.

I nodded. He moved closer to me and gently kissed my cheek. "Now get to sleep. I have work tomorrow."

I tried to get back to sleep – but I couldn't stop thinking about that night… 

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

****

A/N: Here's one chapter to see what you guys think… so what do you think?? Oh and… I know this sounds cocky as hell… but… wasn't that an AWESOME beginning??!?!

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	2. We're Fine

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"So after a twist-of-fate, a hurricanrana, and two moonsaults, I finally pin you for the 1-2-3?" I asked Trish.

"Yeah. And next week I think we're gonna have a little backstage cat fight."

I smiled. It's so funny how I'm so close with Trish in real life – but on TV we can't stand each other.

The two of us were in the women's locker room, stretching and discussing our match we were supposed to have later on that night. Just then, the door opened and in walked Jeff.

"Jeffrey! We could've been naked!" Trish scolded.

"Too bad you weren't." Jeff said sadly. 

"Come here, you perv." Trish said. Jeff bent down and placed a soft kiss on Trish's lips. "And hey, Li." Jeff said, kissing my forehead.

I smiled.

"Well anyway, I just came to wish you girls good luck in the match." 

"Thanks, baby." Trish said.

Jeff gave Trish one more kiss and left.

Trish sighed. "I love that guy." She said dreamily. 

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Let's get down to business. I'm ready to get my ass kicked." Trish said, sighing again.

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be quick." I teased.

~*!*~

"Oh man, JR! Trish is one tough chick! Lita just gave her a twist-of-fate and she still managed to kick out!" Jerry Lawler cried excitedly.

"She is tough, Jerry. Maybe that's one of the reasons she's Diva of the Decade."

"No, it's 'cause she's hot! Look at those puppies!" Jerry cried with his eyes bulging. 

"Ah, well… so is Lita." 

"JR! I didn't know you had the hots for Lita!"

"Lita's a very lovely young woman is all I'm saying." JR said innocently.

"Yeah right! Oh man! A hurricanrana!"

~*!*~

"You did good out there." Matt said as I came through the curtain.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

Matt walked me down the long white corridors towards my locker room. We were both quiet for a few minutes until Matt broke the silence.

"I miss you, Red." He said softly. 

Red… the nickname he gave me years ago after only knowing me for ten minutes. I was his Red, and only he called me that. 

"What are you talking about? I'm right here."

"Your body is… but you're spirits gone." 

"Matt, you're making it sound like I'm dead." I let out a short amused laugh. We continued walking to my locker room.

"You are." He mumbled.

I shook my head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Amy." Matt said firmly.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Matt never called me Amy… ever. I was Red from the beginning… maybe an occasional 'Lita' or 'Li'… but never Amy.

I turned around slowly. Matt placed his hands on my shoulders.

"You're not the same. You're quiet all the time, you never just wanna hang out… you're all mopey… baby, what's wrong?" 

I looked into Matt's eyes. I could tell he was concerned.

Matt moved his hands from my shoulders. He held my face in his hands. He gently caressed my cheek with his thumb.

I sighed. "I'm fine, Matt. Really."

Matt shook his head – I could tell he wasn't buying it.

"I've known you for how many years now? You're one of my best friends. I can tell you're not fine."

I sighed. "Matt –" 

"It's Jason, isn't it?"

"What?"

"It's Jason. I knew he couldn't be trusted the moment I saw him." 

Matt was right. Jason has this mysterious look – most Hispanic men do – it's what makes him sexy. He's half Puerto Rican and half-Dominican. All his features are dark – his eyes… his short, curly hair. He's about Matt's height… he's very unpredictable, also. You never know what kind of surprises he has in store.

"It's not Jason." I whispered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Matt. I'm happy with Jason… and we love each other very much… and I'm fine. Really, I am. I just have some stuff on my mind." 

Matt stood quiet for a few seconds before pulling me close to him. He embraced me in a long hug.

"Promise me something." He whispered.

"Anything." I whispered back.

"If you're ever in trouble… or scared… or just need a friend… call me. Please."

I nodded.

Matt kissed my forehead. "See you later." He said before turning and walking down the hall.

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	3. Violated

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"What the hell is this?" Jason asked, coming into the apartment. That was my greeting.

"Pizza." I said.

"I know what it is… why is it on the table?" 

"It's dinner." I said, walking up to him to kiss him hello. He pushed past me.

"Why can't I get a decent meal?" He asked.

"Jason, I was working all day. We had to tape Raw." 

Jason sighed. "Whatever." He mumbled. "Can I at least get a hello?"

"Well, I was coming to kiss you, but you pushed me out the way." I said sarcastically, even though I started walking towards him.

Right when I was about to kiss him, he slapped me. I put my hand up to my face and stared at him jaw-dropped and teary-eyed.

"Don't get smart with me." He said softly.

I closed my mouth and slowly nodded – all the while resisting the urge to cry.

Jason leaned in and softly kissed my lips. He walked over to the table and flipped the pizza box open. "You know I don't like pepperoni." He said. He went into the bedroom.

My knees suddenly went weak and I fell to the floor. I began to sob softly. I still had my hand up to where he hit me.

"What's the matter, baby?" Jason asked, coming over to help me. I guess he heard my sobs.

"You… you just slapped me!" I managed to say through sniffles.

"What? Amy, I was just playing with you." 

I stared at him. He couldn't be serious. 

I moved my hand from my cheek so he could see the red handprint that was forming on my face. I could feel it stinging its way through.

A soft "oh" escaped his lips as he gently touched my face. I sat there quietly, waiting for an apology.

"Your skin must be sensitive." He murmured.

"You're not sorry?" I asked.

"Li, it's not my fault your skin is sensitive… but if it makes you happy, I'm sorry." 

If it makes me happy? He just slapped the living shit out of me and the only apologized because it "made me happy." 

I nodded.

"Come on, get up off the floor." He said, putting his hand out. I grasped it and he pulled me up.

"I'm going to bed." Jason sighed.

"Without eating?"

"I told you, I don't like pepperoni." 

It was my turn to sigh.

Jason went into the bedroom while I put the untouched pizza away. I walked into the room just as Jason was taking his shirt off. I noticed a tiny red mark n his neck.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What's what?" 

"That. On your neck." I said, coming up behind him and putting my finger on it.

"Oh… that's a hickey, ma." He said, calmly.

"From who?!" I asked, angrily.

"From you! Why the hell are you yelling?" 

"Because the last place I sucked you wasn't your neck."

Jason smirked.

"I'm serious, J." 

"Well, the hickey's from you." Jason said. I knew he was lying. The bastard was cheating on me. 

"Are you jealous?" Jason asked in a singsong voice. 

I stayed quiet.

"Aww, don't be jealous, baby… you know I only have eyes for you." 

Yeah right… that's why he goes to Hooters every Friday night with his friends.

"Come here." Jason whispered.

I walked up to him. He pulled me close and passionately kissed me. I sighed as he kissed me. It wasn't a happy sigh. It was an I-really-don't-want-to-get-into-anything sigh. Jason thought it was a moan and he pulled away.

"Mm… you like that, ma?" He whispered. He slid his hands down my front and started unbuttoning my pants.

"J, stop… please." 

Jason pulled away. "Why?" He asked.

"I'm not in the mood right now." I said, taking off my shirt so I could put a T-shirt on.

"But you're always in the mood." He whined. He came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Well I'm not right now." I said.

"Then I'll just have to make you." Jason said in a seductive voice. He began kissing my neck again. I moved away.

"Quit being so stubborn! You know you want this!" Jason unhooked my bra.

"No! I'm serious!" I yelled.

"Amy…"

"What?" 

"Don't be like that…" Jason pulled me in for another kiss. I pushed him away.

"Don't fucking push me!" He yelled.

"Then leave me alone!" I yelled back. He really expected me to have sex with him after he slapped me earlier. Yeah. Right.

"I'm not leaving you alone until I get what I want." Jason forced another kiss on me and I tried to wriggle away. He pushed me down on the bed and forced himself on top of me. I was still trying to get out of under him.

"Stay still!" Jason yelled.

"Get off of me! Leave me alone!" I screamed.

Jason unbuttoned my pants with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. I bit his hand.

"Ow! You fucking bitch!" He yelled, punching me in the eye. I started to cry.

Jason pulled my pants and thong down and inserted himself in me. I was still crying, but after a while I gave in. Soft moans escaped my lips as he continued to grind.

A little while later, we came together and he collapsed on top of me. He breathed heavily. "And you didn't want that." Jason said in a cocky tone.

I didn't want it. Not that way, at least.

I stayed quiet.

Jason leaned up and kissed me. I didn't kiss him back.

"Open your mouth." He whispered.

I shook my head no. The night had already been horrible enough – the last thing I wanted was his tongue in my mouth.

"Fuck you then." He said. He slapped me and got up. "Bitch." He added.

I felt like hell. I felt helpless and violated. I thought about calling Matt… but I didn't want to drag him into this mess. Tears started streaming down my face. I felt like I left myself down. 

I thanked heaven I was on the pill. Jason hadn't used protection.

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	4. It's Obvious

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I walked into the gym looking like shit. The first person who saw me was one of my best friends, Shane Helms. 

"Hey swee – what the hell happened to you?!" He asked, putting his hand up to my left eye.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said softly.

Shane sighed. "Man, you look bad, Li." He said, running a hand through his dark green hair.

"Thanks." I mumbled. Boy, if you wanted someone to be honest with you, it'd be Shane. He's no bullshitter. 

"Matt's not gonna like that." Shane said.

I nodded. He was right.

"Well, I have to go… if you decide to tell me… you know where to reach me." Shane kissed my cheek and walked off.

I continued to walk down the halls. I could see Jeff and Trish – hand in hand – walking my way.

I sighed.

"Holy shit! Amy, what happened to your face?!" Jeff yelled.

I didn't know what to say… so I just shrugged.

"That looks bad." Jeff mumbled, gently running his finger over the bruise.

"Did you get into a fight?" Trish asked.

I shook my head. "I think it happened during our match." I lied. "When you gave me a stratusfaction and my face rammed into the turnbuckle."

"Oh, sweetie! I'm sorry!" Trish cried, hugging me.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I said.

I hated lying to Trish, but I couldn't tell them about Jason.

"Good." Jeff said.

"We're going out for drinks tonight if you wanna come." Trish offered. 

I nodded – anything to get away from Jason. 

"Cool. I'll see you two tonight." Jeff said. He kissed me on the cheek and then gave Trish a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'm gonna got get dressed. I'll swing by your locker room in a little while." Trish said. She had been working out.

"Okay." I said. 

I walked toward my locker room. When I opened the door, Matt was sitting there with his face in his hands. 

"Hey M–"

"Let me see your face." He said, standing up.

"God, how'd you know?" 

"Shane."

"Damn, he has a big mouth." I mumbled.

"Yeah I know. Now what the hell happened to your eye?"

"Trish." I lied again.

"Don't give me that bullshit." Matt said. He tilted my chin up so he could get a better look at my eye. "I want the truth… what happened to your eye?"

"I told you… Trish… my face hit the turnbuckle when she gave me a –"

"I just told you not to give me that bullshit. I was right there when you guys planned the match and I was backstage when it happened. She didn't ram your face into the turnbuckle. Red, I want the truth." 

I stood quiet. I really didn't want to tell him.

"If you tell me who I think it was… I swear to God, Li, I'll kill him." Matt whispered.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help it. Tears just started rolling.

"Who was it, Red?" Matt insisted.

I still didn't say anything.

"Amy, I'm going to ask you one more time."

"Don't call me Amy, you're making me nervous." I whined.

"Fine. Just tell me who it was." Matt said.

"I… it… it… it was me." I stuttered.

"What?"

"It was me." I lied.

"How the hell did you give yourself a black eye?"

"I hit my eye on the doorknob." 

"What door has a knob that's five feet, eight inches high?" Matt asked.

"I was on my knees." I said in a small voice. I looked down at the ground. I couldn't look at him while I lied.

"And why were you on your knees?" 

"I just was, okay?!" I yelled.

"You're lying." Matt said.

"Just believe me, Matt. Please." 

"No. I won't believe you 'cause you're fucking lying!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, don't yell." I whispered.

"You're not telling the truth and I'm worried about you. I know it wasn't Trish, and I know it wasn't you. I know who it was but I'm not gonna jump to conclusions. I can and I will hurt the person who did this to you."

"Why do you care so much?" I asked. I regretted asking it, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Because you're my friend and I love you. When you get hurt, it hurts me, too. So I'm gonna hurt the only person who didn't get hurt and that's J–"

"Hi guys." Jeff said, walking through the open door.

"Eff." Matt finished.

"You're gonna hurt Jeff?" I asked.

"No," Matt said. "What do you want?" 

"Sheesh, I can't see my brother?"

"Not right now you can't."

"Well Trish wanted to know if you wanted to go out for drinks later. Now I don't even want you to come, you meanie!" Jeff yelled.

Matt sighed. "Red, are you going?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." 

"Yes, I'm going, Jeff." Matt said.

"Damn it." Jeff mumbled, leaving the room.

"So who are you gonna hurt?" I asked.

Matt didn't say anything. 

"Hey, Li. Are you ready?" Trish asked, coming into the room.

"Ready for what?" Matt asked.

"We have to plan another match." Trish said.

Matt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said. I looked at Matt. "Are you staying or leaving?" 

"I'm gonna go catch up with Jeff. I'll see you guys tonight… and please change your mind and tell me the truth whenever you're ready." 

I nodded. 

"Bye." Matt said. 

"Bye." Trish and I said.

"Tell him the truth about what?" Trish asked when Matt was out of sight.

I pointed to my eye.

"Didn't I do that?" She asked.

"No." I said softly.

"Then what happened?" Trish asked.

I shrugged. "So… fatal four way with us, Jazz, and Victoria?" I asked changing the subject.

Trish nodded. She looked confused.

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	5. His Place

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I met everyone at the bar. Shane was there with his girlfriend Torrie, Jeff was there with Trish, and Matt was there.

"Hey Amy." Torrie said.

"Hi Tor. Hi everybody." I said, sitting down.

"Hey Amy." Jeff, Shane, and Trish said in unison.

I noticed Jeff, Matt, and Shane had beers in front of them. Shane looked kind of drunk. "This is the lightest thing he's had all night." Trish said.

"Yup!" Shane said proudly. "You know I go hard." He added.

"He had about four shots of Tequila, some Rum, Gin, and a little Bacardi." Torrie said.

"God, you're gonna throw your guts up." Jeff said, laughing.

Shane shrugged.

"Oh, hi Matt." I said sarcastically.

"Hi." He mumbled.

"We didn't order our drinks yet. We were waiting for you." Trish said.

"Oh, you didn't have to." I said.

"No, we wanted to be polite… unlike some." Torrie said, nudging her boyfriend.

"You know I'm the man!" Shane said, slurring his words. He began giggling madly.

"Wow." Jeff mumbled.

A waiter came over and asked us what we would like to eat.

"Nothing, thank you. But can I have a Margarita?" Trish asked.

"Okay. And you, miss?" He asked Torrie.

"A Piña Colada." Torrie said.

The waiter jotted that down, too.

I sat there rubbing my temples.

"And you?" 

"Straight Vodka." I said.

Everyone stared at me.

"Amy…" Jeff said.

"Straight Vodka? You'll be so sick." Torrie said.

"You sure?" Trish asked.

"STRAIGHT VODKA! WOOO!" Shane cried.

"You can't handle that." Matt said.

"Try me." I mumbled.

"Okay… a Margarita, a Piña Colada, and… straight Vodka." The waiter repeated.

"Yeah." Trish said.

"And can I get you guys anything else?" The waiter asked.

"MORE BEER!" Shane yelled.

"A Corona." Matt said.

"Same." Jeff said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"Straight Vodka, Amy?" Torrie asked.

"That's what I said." 

"Are you okay?" Trish asked.

I shrugged.

"Amy, you hardly drink. Are you sure you can handle straight Vodka?" Jeff asked.

"Nope." Matt mumbled.

I rolled my eyes.

"She can handle it! Go Amy!" Shane cried, trying to give me a high-five. He missed and hit my shoulder. 

"Ow." I mumbled.

"WOO!" Shane screamed. 

A little while later, the waiter came back with our drinks and Shane passed out. 

"We'll help you get him home." Jeff said. He, Torrie, and Trish struggled to get Shane out of the bar. 

Matt and I sat there in silence. "So what happened to your eye?" He asked. 

"Look, I don't wanna talk about it okay?" I said. I took a few gulps of Vodka. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, sweetie." Matt said, lowering my glass. "A few sips at a time." 

"I'm stressed out." I told him.

"So then maybe you shouldn't be drinking." Matt said.

"No, I'm fine." I said, taking another sip.

"It could become a habit." 

"It won't… I'm not much of a drinker." 

Matt nodded, taking a sip of his own drink. "And why are you stressed?" He asked.

"Well… Jas –"

"I _KNEW_ IT WAS THAT BASTARD!" Matt yelled.

I stood quiet.

"He was the one that hit you, wasn't he?" Matt asked. "Admit it, Red. It was him!" 

I shook my head. 

"There you go, lying again! Why can't you just tell me the truth?"

I ignored him and took another sip of Vodka.

"Red, stop drinking and answer me."

I took another sip.

"You're killing me." Matt mumbled.

"I'ma puke." 

"What?" 

"I feel sick." 

"It's that damn Vodka. I told you you couldn't handle it." Matt said.

I shrugged and took another sip.

"Red!" Matt yelled. 

"God, I feel sick." I said again.

"Stop drinking!" 

I was about to take another sip when Matt snatched my glass.

"Hey!" I yelled. 

Matt laughed.

"Why you laughing?"

"You're so fucking drunk, it's pathetic." He said. 

"No I'm not!" I yelled. I began to laugh.

"Like hell you're not. Come on, let's get you home." Matt said, standing up.

"I don't wanna go home." I said.

"Don't worry." Matt said, helping me up. I stumbled.

"I _am_ drunk." I admitted.

"I know it." 

"Don't let me fall." I said, holding on to him.

"I won't. Stop talking, your breath is killing me."

"You're an asshole." 

"Yeah." Matt said.

~*!*~

"Watch your step."

"Okay." 

"Sit right here, I'll go get you something to wear." Matt said.

I sat on the couch and looked at my feet. "Where am I?" I asked.

"My place." Matt called from his room.

"You have a place?" 

"Yes." Matt said, coming back with a white T-shirt. 

"Is that for me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Lift your arms up." 

I lifted my arms up and Matt took my shirt off of me. 

He stared at my body.

I laughed. "Matt, we're just friends. Stop checking me out!" I said.

He ignored me and traced his finger over bruises and scars. 

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I got drunk."

"No… where are all these scars from?"

"I _am _a professionalized wrestler." 

Matt sighed. "I'll ask you when you're sober." He pulled my pants down only to see more bruises. "Oh my God." He whispered.

"My God, too!"

"You're not going back home." He said firmly.

"I know… I'm spending the night at your place." I said.

He put the T-shirt on me and took my scrunchie off. My red hair hung loosely at the sides of my face.

"Come on." He said, helping me up.

He helped to his room and in his bed.

"Your bed is comfortable." I said, slurring my words.

Matt smiled. He kissed my cheek. "Go to sleep." He mumbled.

"Thank you." I whispered.

~*!*~

My eyes slowly opened. The room I was in was still dark. I looked at a clock. It was four thirty in the morning. Someone was holding on to my waist. I thought it was Jason, but he has short, curly hair. The person holding me had long hair. It took me a while until I realized it was Matt. 

"Matt?" I whispered.

"Hmm?" He mumbled.

"What are you doing in my bed?" I asked.

"You're in _my_ bed, hon." 

I sat up. "Why?" I asked.

"You got drunk. Please go back to sleep, the sun isn't up yet." Matt mumbled. He kept his eyes closed while he talked to me.

I lay back down. I sat up again. "I have to go home!" I yelled.

"No." Matt said.

"Jason… he –"

"Is an asshole, I know." Matt said.

"No… he's gonna be mad." 

"Shut up and lay down." 

I lay back down again. I noticed Matt's arm was still wrapped around me.

I turned over and his arm slipped off. He put it back and pulled me closer to him.

I turned over again… he pulled me again.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sleeping." Matt mumbled.

"What are you doing to _me_?" 

"I'm holding you." 

"Why?" 

"Because I want to. Now will you shut up?"

I laughed. "But why are you holding me?"

"So you won't leave."

"I'm not gonna leave. You can let me go."

"Please don't make me."

I sighed. "Okay." 

"Thank you."

~*!*~

Matt rolled over and went to put his arm around me. His arm landed on the bed with a loud thud. He opened his eyes to see that he was the only person in the bed.

"Fuck." Matt mumbled, getting up.

He walked into the kitchen to see me eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." Matt said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"I thought you left."

"Oh… no." I put a spoonful of cereal in my mouth. "I would've made you breakfast, but you live off of cereal, ice cream, and mustard… not very appetizing."

Matt smiled. "I'm never home. What's the point of having food in the house… it'll just spoil."

"True." I said, putting my hair up in a ponytail.

Matt walked by me and pulled the scrunchie out of my hair. 

"Hey!" I yelled. "Why'd you do that?" 

"You look better with it loose." He said, looking in the refrigerator.

"But it's all in my face. And I'm trying to eat." 

"Tough cookies."

"You're mean."

"Yeah." Matt said, still looking in the fridge. 

"All you have is condiments." I told him.

"Yeah I know… I once had a bowl of ketchup for dinner."

"That's disgusting." I said, putting another spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Matt laughed and sat next to me. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, huh, sweetie?" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, Red." 

"Alright, what is it?" I asked, smiling.

"Last night… when I went to put the T-shirt on you… I noticed you had a few scars and bruises…"

My smile faded.

"… Who are they from?"

"Why are you assuming it was a person?" I asked.

"Because scars don't magically appear."

"I could've fallen."

"Alright." Matt said, sitting up. "You tell me how you fall and get a bruise on your thigh." 

"Not all my scars are from falling."

"Then tell me about the ones that aren't from falling."

Matt wasn't stupid. I knew it would be hard to keep something like this from him… but like I said earlier, I couldn't drag him into my mess… into my personal life. I know Matt has better things to do than to play hero and to come save the damsel in distress.

"I was a tomboy when I was younger." I said.

"I know you were… you still are. But those cuts and scars and bruises are too fresh to have happened so long ago."

"I'm not that damn old, Matt."

"I didn't say you were. But you're too old to have such a fresh bruise from such a long time ago."

"I heard you the first time." 

"So then why do you keep lying to me?" 

I ignored him.

"You know I already know the truth –"

"Then how come you keep bugging me about it?"

"Because I have to make sure I'm right. What's the big deal? Why can't you just tell me? I just wanna help you, Red."

"I don't need any help, Matt." I whispered.

"Yes you do. You have to get out now, Li. And I know you can't do it on your own… and that's why I hafta help you. But baby, I can't if you don't let me." 

I didn't know what to say.

"I can't let you go back there."

"Back where?"

"Back home." Matt said. "He's killing you slowly, and you know it."

"Will you just shut up?" I yelled.

Matt stared at me.

"Stop assuming that it's Jason, okay? I'm a clumsy person; I could've walked into something. You're not my savior. You can't help me. Quit being so goddamn nosy and just stay out of my personal life."

"Red –"

"I'm serious, Matthew. You're not my boyfriend. You're just a friend… a friend who's heart is too damn big. You want to help anything and everything that walks and you get mad when you can't. Don't you know how fucking annoying that is? You're not Jesus." 

Matt didn't say anything.

I stood up and went into Matt's room. I took off his T-shirt and put my own clothes on. I walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked, standing up.

"Home." I said, unlocking his door.

"No! Wait. Please." Matt said, running towards me and pushing me out the way. He stood in between the door and me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Please. Don't go." 

"Well, I don't wanna be here." I said, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"But I want you here… I want you anywhere but there."

"But where?"

"HOME! God, Red, I told you this a million times, I don't want you near him!"

"And who the hell are you?" I yelled, getting offended. 

"Please… please, just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm so worried about you." 

"Well don't be." I said, trying to get to the door. Matt stood in my way. "Move."

"No."

I frowned and tried to hold back my tears. "I have to go home." I said with my voice cracking.

"I can't let you." Matt said softly.

"Get out of my way." I asked calmly.

Matt stood right where he was and didn't say anything. 

He looked at me. "Let it out." He said, knowing I was about to cry.

"No… please, just let me go home." I begged.

"I told you, I can't." 

I frowned again. A single tear rolled down my cheek… another… and then another. "Matt, you said you know, right?"

"Right."

"Then let me go now, before we both know what's coming, comes harder."

Matt looked up and closed his eyes. "God, don't tell me that shit." He said fiercely.

"I'm sorry… but I had to."

Matt stayed in the same position for a few moments before slowly moving from the door. He placed one of his hands on my cheek. "You call me… if anything happens. I don't care what time… just call me."

I nodded.

Matt pulled me close to him and hugged me. 

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	6. Shane to the Rescue

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I cautiously walked into the apartment. I didn't see Jason or any signs of him being there. I let out a sigh of relief seconds before something tugged at my hair. 

"Where the fuck were you?" Jason asked, standing behind me and tightening his grip.

"I was –"

"You're wearing the same clothes. Who'd you fuck?" 

"No one. I –"

"Don't lie to me, bitch. Where the hell were you?" Jason let go of my hair. I turned around to face him.

"I… I stayed over at a friends house." I said nervously. I was scared to death.

"Which friend?"

"M –" I stopped myself. If I said Matt, he'd literally kill me. "Molly." I lied.

"Molly? The chick you work with?" He asked.

I nodded.

Jason stared at me and didn't say anything. He gently touched my face before slapping it. I stumbled backward.

"We went to her wedding last week. She's honeymooning in Vegas isn't she?" He asked. He slapped me again.

"ISN'T SHE?" He yelled, pushing me against the wall. 

All I could do was cry.

"I asked you a question!" He held me against the wall by my neck.

I still couldn't bring myself to say anything. 

"Answer me now, Amy."

"Yes." I squeaked.

"What?" 

I cleared my throat. "Yes."

"Yes? So you lied to me?" 

I didn't say anything.

Jason slapped me again. "Answer me!"

"Yes." I said.

"So then whose house did you stay in? Tell me the truth this time." 

"Matt's." I said quietly.

"You dirty little slut." Jason whispered. He banged my head against the wall. 

"We didn't do anything!" I screamed.

"You expect me to believe that? I have a whore of a girlfriend, and she sleeps over some guys house, and I'm supposed to believe that she didn't do anything?!" He punched me, busting my lip open. I fell to the floor. He kicked me in my ribs. 

"Jason, please stop!" I screamed. 

He ignored me and continued to kick me. He dragged me by the hair into the kitchen. He was about to cut me with a knife just as a loud knock came at the door. 

"Don't you dare say shit." He whispered. 

I curled into a ball on the kitchen floor and sobbed. Jason casually walked over to the door, dropping the knife into the big green leaves of a plant. He swung the door open. 

"Hey, man. Is Amy here?" I heard a familiar voice ask. 

"No. She hasn't come home yet." Jason lied. "Why? What do you want with her?"

"She has to come down to the arena… she has another match to plan before tomorrow." The person obviously knew how to lie, too. 

I listened closely to the voice… it was definitely a male… and he had a southern accent…

"When she shows up, I'll let her know."

"You're sure she's not here?" The guy asked.

"Positive." 

"Well… could you tell her that Jeff came by?" 

Jeff! God, how I wanted him to push past Jason and come to my rescue. 

"Will do." Jason closed the door.

He walked into the kitchen and stood over me. "Please… don't hit me again." I begged through tears.   
Jason stared at my bloody face. He watched me tremble with fear. He didn't say nor do anything. He went to the door. "Your ass better be here when I get home." And he left.

~*!*~

Jeff pounded furiously on Matt's door. It swung open. Matt didn't bother to say hi.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Did he touch her? Did you see her?" Matt asked without taking a breath. Jeff walked past his brother.

"He said she wasn't home but I think she was there… no, I don't think she's okay… yes, I think he touched her… no, I didn't get to see her." Jeff said trying to remember if he answered Matt's questions in the right order.

Matt rubbed his face. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Matt." Jeff said.

"I have to go over there." Matt said, reaching for his keys.

Jeff stopped him. "No… Matt, don't." Jeff said, placing his hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Why?" 

"I think he knows she slept over here." Jeff said. "You can't go… he'll hit her when you leave… and I can't go because I was just there…"

Matt thought about that. "Then who can we send?" 

~*!*~

"So… you want me to go over there and just see if she's okay?"

"Yes." Matt said.

"That's it?"

"Shane, please do it… I gotta know if she's okay." Matt begged.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'm worried about her, too. God, I didn't know that Jason hits her."

"I didn't either… until Matt told me earlier." Jeff said.

"No wonder you're always thinking about her." Shane said.

"No… it's not that…" 

"Then what is it?"

"It's… stop asking me questions, you're wasting time, Shane!" Matt yelled, changing the subject.

~*!*~

I was just getting off the floor when I heard someone knock. I wiped my lip and there was blood all over the back of my hand. The floor had blood on it, too. If someone were to walk in here, they'd think I'd slaughtered someone. 

"Who's there?" I called, trying to sound like I hadn't been crying.

"It's me, sweetie. Shane."

Great. 

"Uh… can you come over later? I'm about to take a nap." I lied.

"No you're not. Come over here and open the door."

"Shane… not now, please." 

"Fine." Shane said. "I'll see you later."

I sighed. That was easy. 

I went to the sink and rinsed the blood off my mouth. My whole face hurt. I still had a black eye, my cheeks and jaw were sore from being slapped so many times, and now I had a fat lip. The house was quiet until I heard my window gates rattling. I ran over to the window. I could see Shane trying to get into my apartment. 

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

Shane paused for a second, trying to catch his breath. "I had to see… if you were… alright… I'm worried… Jeff's worried… Matt's… worried." Shane panted.

"I'm fine, okay? Now please, stop breaking into my house." 

Shane laughed. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Come with me." 

"No."

"Amy, you have to! Matt will kill me if I go back there without you!" Shane said, putting his fingers through the gate holes. He couldn't really see my face.

"Then I'll make sure they bury you on your stomach. I know how you hate sleeping on your back."

"That's not funny." Shane said.

"Shane… thank you for worrying, but I'm fine. I promise you. Now please leave before Jason comes and sees –"

"Sees what?" Jason asked, coming into the apartment.

"Er… hi… Jason." Shane said nervously.

"Shane, man!" Jason said excitedly. "Why the hell are you out there?" 

"Amy wouldn't open the door for me." 

Jason turned to face me. "Why wouldn't you- oh my God, baby! What happened to your lip?" 

You've got to be kidding me. What a bastard…

"I…" I began.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up. God, Amy, I can't leave you here alone! You always manage to hurt yourself one way or another. Just like a two-year-old." Jason sighed. He let out an amused snicker. "Come in, Shane." Jason said, opening the gate and the window.

"You did this to yourself?" Shane asked once he came into the room.

"What the hell? Did you think I did it?" Jason asked, laughing.

"Well…" Shane said, scratching his green hair. 

Lord, if you're gonna send somebody to save me, why pick Shane?! Why?! Man, he's so dense!

"Now, that hurts." Jason said, touching his chest as if his heart was hurting. "You think I'd lay a hand on my baby? Never. Not even in my dreams. Right, Amy?" Jason stroked my hair and gave it a quick, firm tug. Shane didn't notice.

"Um… yeah. Not even in your dreams." I repeated softly.

"That's right." Jason put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Okay." Shane said. "Good. I didn't think you hurt her, anyway. I'll see you some other time, Jason. I'll see you tomorrow, Li." 

NO! Damn it, Shane…

"Yeah, I'll see ya 'round." Jason said, opening the door for Shane. I waited until Jason locked the door and I sprang for the bathroom.

~*!*~

"What do you mean she was fine?!" Matt yelled.

"Matt, calm down." Jeff said, standing in front of Shane.

"Jeff, get him out of here before I beat his ass!" Matt paced back and forth.

"Well… I climbed into her fire escape and she wouldn't let me in… then Jason came in and he seemed cool." Shane said.

"So… he wasn't in the house?" Matt asked.

Shane shook his head.

"What did he say when he came in?" Jeff asked.

"That he would never hurt her. Not even in his dreams." 

"BULL FUCKING SHIT!" Matt yelled.

"That's a new one." Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff, I'm not fucking kidding! Amy's over there getting her ass beat and we're sitting here trying to get information out of this crackbaby!" 

"Hey!" Shane yelled.

"Shut up." Matt said.

Shane stood quiet. 

~*!*~

"YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE FOREVER!" Jason yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. 

He had tried to break it down, but I guess he hurt his shoulder.

"I'm not coming out until you calm down!" 

"Why are you crying?"

"'Cause I'm scared of you!" 

Jason didn't know how to respond to that.

"I love you, Amy." He said after a few minutes.

"You what?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"I love you."

"No, Jason. You _used_ to love me."

"I still do, baby. I just don't know how to show it."

"Here's some advice: you don't show it by throwing your fist at my eye!" I yelled sarcastically.

Jason was quiet.

"Amy… I need help." He said suddenly. It sounded like he was about to cry.

"I know you do." I mumbled.

"No… I really do. I need help and I need you to help me." He said.

"And how do you expect me to do that if all you do is hit me?" 

"I'll try to control myself."

"Trying isn't good enough."

"I'll control myself." Jason corrected himself.

I sighed. I knew it would be hard, but I also knew it had to happen. I slowly opened the door. Jason looked up and smiled. 

"You know what?" He asked.

I shook my head.

"You're really stupid." He whispered.

I gave him a questioning look. He responded to it with a blow that knocked me out. ~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	7. Head Over Heels

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I stormed down the halls in the building, searching for Shane. I was so pissed off at him for what had happened.

"Amy! Hey! Amy!" I heard someone call. I continued to walk, ignoring their calls. I was really pissed off and I didn't feel like talking to anybody.

"Amy!" They called again.

I turned around to see Jeff. "What?" I asked.

"Hey, hon." He said, jogging up to me.

"Hi. What do you want?" I didn't mean to be so mean to Jeff, but I was just so mad.

Jeff cocked his head to one side, searching for something in my eyes. I quickly glued them to the floor.

"Did I do something to you?" He asked timidly.

"No… it's just… I'm sorry. What's up?" I asked, looking up again.

Jeff's eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you now?" He asked.

I guess he saw my lip. "I'd rather not talk about it… now what did you want?"

"You hafta go see Matt."

"What for?" 

"He's worried about you."

I sighed. "I thought I talked to him about this." I mumbled.

Jeff shrugged.

"Well… tell him I'll see him later. I'm looking for Shane… by any chance, do you know where he is?"

"Torrie's dressing room."

I nodded. "Thanks."

~*!*~

I knocked on Torrie's door. After a few seconds I heard giggling… then footsteps scuffling across the floor. The door slowly creaked open. Shane was the one who opened it.

"Hey Li, what's u –"

I pushed him into the room. Torrie shrieked, quickly covering herself up with Shane's 'hurricape'.

"Trust me, sweetie, I am _not_ here to see you. I came to see your idiot boyfriend." I said, pushing Shane again.

"Li, what's wrong? What did I do?" Shane asked, nervously buckling his belt. 

"You know what you did. What the hell were you thinking coming to my house and… and believing Jason like that?! How stupid are you?" I yelled.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on." Torrie asked, wiggling into a pair of pants.

"It's none of your business. Just like it's none of Shane's. You had NO right to come to my house like that –"

"I had to!" Shane yelled, interrupting me.

"What?"

"Matt sent me… and Jeff."

I let out a small growl of frustration. Would Matt EVER give up?

"He was real worried about you… I dunno, Li, but there's somethin' about you that makes him…"

"Makes him what?"

"I dunno… different."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked. I saw Torrie staring at us from her bathroom. She was finally fully dressed.

"I know what he means, Amy." Torrie said, coming out of the bathroom. "When you're around, Matt's a completely different person."

I sighed. They weren't making any sense to me.

"I think he has a crush on you." Shane said.

"No… it's more than that. I think he's in love." Torrie said softly. She grinned at me.

"We're like… best friends. Matt doesn't think of me that way." I said.

Torrie laughed. "Are you that dense?" She asked, playfully.

I responded with a small smile.

"Sweetie… he's head over heels for you."

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	8. Intensive Listening

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

After hearing what Torrie told me, I didn't know what to think of Matt. I tried to think of something he did that showed his feelings for me… but nothing came to mind. Maybe the way he keeps worrying about me? No… any friend would do that. I mean, Jeff came, didn't he? And Shane- he tried to 'save' me… but then again… Matt does show more interest… and he always tells me that I look better with my hair loose… and… oh, who am I kidding? Matt's not in love with me. But still, I had to find out. I knocked softly on Matt's door.

"It's open!" He called.

I opened it and walked in. Shannon was there, too.

"Hey Matt… hey Shannon." I said, closing the door behind me.

"Hey, Li." Shannon said.

Matt quickly turned around. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I have to talk to you." I said.

"I sense that I am not wanted here." Shannon said, standing up.

"No… it's not that you're not wanted here… it's just that… well… it _would_ be easier to talk to Matt if we were alone…"

"Once again. I sense that I am not wanted here."

I smiled. "Thanks, Shan." 

He nodded and left.

"Mother fucker." Matt mumbled.

"Oh…did you want him to stay?"

"No, no. Not Shannon. Jason." Matt said.

"What?"

"Your lip."

My hand quickly went up to my lip. I gently ran a finger over it, then pressing it softly to see if it was still sore. It wasn't really. "This isn't what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?" Matt asked, sitting down. He began wrapping his hand.

"You have a match?" I asked.

"Yeah… in a few minutes." 

"Then I'll come back." I said, heading towards the door.

"No, tell me."

"It's gonna take more than a few minutes."

"Then we'll continue after my match." Matt said, standing up.

I shook my head. "You'll be way too distracted. Trust me." I opened his door.

"Well then we'll talk afterwards." Matt said.

"Sure." 

As I walked out, Shannon walked in. "Matt, they rescheduled our match. We're after Benoit and Angle."

"Shit… Lita was just gonna tell me something, too." 

"Go get her." 

"No, that's okay. I'll wait till after our match. I think it was important."

Shannon closed the door. "What's the miracle you passed up the chance to be with Lita?" Shannon laughed.

I heard my name… so I decided to linger around the door for a few minutes… I don't call it eavesdropping… just… intensive listening to a conversation that's not exactly directed to you.

"Shut up." Matt said, blushing.

"You make it more and more obvious everyday, dude."

"What?"

"How in love you are with her! It's practically written across that big ass forehead of yours."

I pressed my ear up against the door so I could hear them a little more clearly. 

"Are you serious!" Matt asked, getting nervous. "Shit, what if she notices?" 

"She doesn't." Shannon said, putting a reassuring hand on his fellow Carolinian. 

"How do you know?"

"She woulda said somethin'."

"Amy, what are you doing?" Stacy asked loudly.

Matt's door swung open. I stumbled forward, but straightened myself quickly. Matt's jaw hung so low I think it was practically touching the floor.

"How… how… long were you out there?" Matt asked nervously.

"Um… not long." I lied.

"What did you hear?" 

"Nothing… well… I heard you say 'how do you know?' but that's it… I was just about to knock." 

"Nuh-uh! You had your ear pressed up against –"

I pinched Stacy's arm.

"OW! What was that for?" She whined, rubbing her arm.

"She had her ear pressed up against what?" Matt asked Stacy.

"The –"

I shot her a pleading look.

"Wall." Stacy said.

I smiled.

"Why?" Shannon asked.

"Well… I thought I heard arguing… probably Jamie and Nidia again… you know how they are." I said, flashing Matt an uneasy smile.

"Oh." Matt sighed. "Okay."

Stacy smiled. "Shannon, I just came to tell you that you guys are up in five… Vince asked me to tell you." Stacy said.

"Thanks." Shannon said.

"Um… I should go now." I said, walking away quickly. Man, that was close.

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

****

A/N: _Sorry it took so long for these last three chapters!! I was in New Rochelle for like 3 weeks and u know what… I LIVED 24 HOURS AND TWO MINUTES WITHOUT ELECTRICITY!!! OMG… if u wanna hear my story about the blackout, e-mail me, lol… oh yeah! Today's my birthday! AuGuSt 18th =) Happy birthday, Jade!!!_

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	9. Each Other

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

I quickly walked to my dressing room. That was one of the most embarrassing things that ever happened to me. 

"Red, wait." I heard Matt call.

I stopped walking and faced him. "Yeah?"

"My match is in… like… two minutes." He said, looking at his watch. "All I want to tell you is that I know that you still have to talk to me. I have a few words to say myself. I'm going right to my hotel room afterwards. Meet me there." He tossed me a key and ran down the hall.

"How are _you_ gonna get in?" I called.

"I have another key!" He yelled back.

I sighed. Did I want to get myself into this?

~*!*~

Luckily, we were in a whole different state. I didn't have to worry about Jason coming after me for being at Matt's. I took a deep breath and open Matt's door.

"Matt?" I asked, stepping into the hotel room. I saw his bag in the middle of the floor. Clothes were scattered everywhere. I put my own bag down and closed the door behind me.

"Matt?" 

"In the bathroom, I'll be right out." He said. 

"K." I sat down on one of the full sized beds and looked at Matt's mess. "He's such a slob." I mumbled, getting up. I started to fold his shirts.

"Don't clean up after me." Matt called.

I laughed. "You know me too well." 

I looked at his bed. Unmade, as usual. I started to pull up the sheets. 

"Don't make the bed, either." 

"Why do you have two of them, anyway?" I asked.

"I was supposed to share a room with either Shane or Jeff… but they both had other plans." 

"Trish and Torrie?" 

"You know it." 

"But I'm bored." I whined.

Matt sighed. "Knock yourself out."

I smiled and started to fold his shirts again. "What are you doing?" 

"Shaving."

"Oh… well, hurry up. Who are you trying to look pretty for anyway?" I teased.

"You."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What'd you say?"

"Nothin." 

I laughed. "You said something."

"No I didn't." Matt said, coming out of the bathroom.

"You missed a spot." I reached up and wiped away a little bit of shaving cream.

"Thank you." Matt said.

I nodded. "Now, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Matt cleared his throat. "Jason."

I sighed. "I'm so tired of talking about him! Can you just drop it?"

Matt shook his head. 

"Okay… okay." I sat down. "What do you wanna know?"

"You're gonna tell me the truth?"

"Yes."

Matt hesitated for a few seconds. "He hit you again, right?"

"Yeah… he did. For being at your place."

Matt shut his eyes tight. "I hate him. I hate him so much." 

I shrugged. "You're not the one that's gonna marry him." I said.

Matt opened his eyes. "You're gonna marry him?!" 

I held up my left hand so Matt could see the ring. "Amy, no. Don't do it."

"I don't think I am."

"Good."

"But I can't tell him no." I said.

"Yeah you can! It's easy! Make the 'N' sound… nih… and the 'O' sound… oh… nih-oh… no!" Matt grinned.

I smiled. "Cute, Matt. Real cute."

Matt sat next to me. "Tell him no." 

"I want to… I mean it's not that I can't. I know I can… I just don't want him to hit me again."

"Red, you're a professional wrestler. You can hit him back, you know."

I shook my head. "I've tried. He's too strong."

"What made you go out with him in the first place?" 

"He wasn't always like this. He was sweet."

"I can't believe he treats you the way he does. You're the last person that deserves to be treated like that."

"Thanks, Matt." 

"What makes him do those things?"

I stood up and shrugged. I walked over to the full-length mirror that was by Matt's dresser. "I know I'm not that bright." I stared at my reflection. "Or pretty… but I think I'm a good person. I've never done anything to hurt anybody."

"Don't say that." 

I could see Matt coming up behind me in the mirror.

"Say what?"

"That you're not smart or pretty… 'cause you're extremely intelligent and beautiful. Don't ever let someone tell you different." 

I smiled. "That's sweet."

"And true."

"You're just pitying me… and trying to make me feel better."

"No, I'm not." Matt turned me around so I could face him. "You're the most beautiful gir-… um… _woman_… that I've ever met."

"M–"

Matt placed his finger on my lips. "Let me finish." 

I nodded.

"You're funny and sexy… and you have a good heart. I don't care what you think, but that's the truth. Jason is so damn lucky to have you, and like the dumb ass he is, he doesn't realize that."

I smiled.

"And I hate him for it. He doesn't deserve such an amazing person like you… call me jealous, but that's just how I feel."

"Jealous? Why would you be jealous?" 

Matt shrugged. "Look, Red… I'm a good guy, right?"

"Yeah."

"But every girl I've ever dated was a piece of shit."

"I know." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Jason isn't a good guy… but he has you… and that's not fair."

"Matt…"

"We both don't have what we deserve." Matt said, cutting me off.

"And what do we deserve?" I asked.

Matt didn't say anything. He looked down at the floor for a few seconds and sighed. He looked up at me and moved my hair out of my face… and barely above a whisper he said, "each other." 

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

****

A/N: _FLUFFINESS! AH, THE FLUFFINESS! IT'S GREAT! SO GREAT! You know what else is great??? THE SEXY SEXY SEXY PIC OF MATT JFS SENT ME!!!!!! I LOVE YOU! That was the bestest b-day present ever… well, not really, but… who cares?!?! _

Wait a minute… this weird feeling is coming back… FLUFFINESS! WE NEED MORE FLUFFINESS! … wait… isn't that what YOU guys r supposed to say?? Send them reviews… heehee…

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	10. True Feelings

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"Matt, what are you talking about?" I asked. 

"You know what, forget it." Matt said.

"No… no, tell me."

"Li… you and me… we've known each other for a real long time."

"Yeah…"

"And… I've been dating bitches and you've been dating assholes and… we're best friends."

"You're not making any sense." I laughed.

Matt sighed. "Who do I complain to? About my girlfriends at least."

"Me."

"And who do you complain to?"

"You."

"And we're always talking about how we need to find the 'right one'… our 'true loves'."

"Yeah."

"Well…" Matt cleared his throat. "You're mine." 

Wow… I really didn't know how to respond to that. So I didn't.

Matt turned around so I was facing his back.

"I cannot believe I just said that." He mumbled, covering his face. 

I gently placed a hand on his back. "I'm glad you did." I whispered.

Matt turned around. "You are?"

I nodded. "You're such a great friend… and I'm happy I know how you feel… but I just… I dunno, Matt –"

"You don't feel the same way about me." He said softly.

I grabbed his hand. "No… no, it's not that… it's –"

"I understand, Li. It's okay."

"Matt –"

"I said it's okay."

I sighed. "Fine. Hey look, I gotta go… I'll see you, okay?"

"Yeah."

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	11. Autographs

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"I shouldn't have told her. I shouldn't have told her how I felt about her. I should've kept my damn mouth shut and left her alone." Matt worriedly paced across the room. "But if I left her alone... she could be dead. She could be dead now; who the fuck knows? She doesn't call anybody. It's like she wants nothing to do with us. No e-mails, letters, phone calls... zilch, nothin', nada." 

Jeff sat there, watching his brother's nervous pacing. "I dunno, man... maybe -" 

"She ran away - probably with Jason - nearly two months ago. Only God knows how hard I searched for her." 

"Me, too... who was the one that wired you four-hundred dollars when you were in Alabama? You still owe me for that, dude." 

Matt ignored Jeff. "She's not coming back. She's never coming back. And it's all because of me. It's all because of my stupid ass." 

"No, Matt, don't blame this on yoursel-" 

"JEFF! I was the one who drove her away! I wanted to play hero and save her. She didn't want to be saved! Why couldn't I get that through this thick skull of mine?" Matt ran both hands down his face. "God, I miss her so bad." 

"You miss her so much." 

Once again, Matt ignored his younger brother. "I'd do anything to bring her back." Matt sighed. "Anything." 

~*!*~ 

"Jason?" I gently shook him. "Jason, baby, wake up." I whispered. 

"Hmmf?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"I'm going outside to find a payphone... I have to call my dad." I lied. 

"You woke me up to tell me that?" 

"Well... yeah, obviously." I said, sarcastically. 

"Don't be stupid." 

I sighed. "Well I'm going now." 

"Get me something to eat." 

"Yeah." I sighed again. I was miserable. I knew I shouldn't be with Jason... he's just not the one for me. I could be with someone who loves me for me. Someone who'll be there when I need them. Someone who I could trust. Someone who I could call a friend. Someone like... Matt. 

Ever since that night at Matt's hotel room, I've been thinking about him as being more than a best friend. I never knew I had such feelings for him, but those two words brought them out. Each other. I couldn't believe Matt told me that. I always knew he loved me, but not in that way. I don't know what to do anymore. 

I walked out of our hotel room and down the hall. I stepped into the elevator. 

"Good morning." I said sweetly to the little boy that was in there with me. 

"Hi." He stared up at me. "Oh my God! You're Lita!" He cried happily. 

I blushed. I always get excited when someone recognizes me. I smiled at him. "Yeah." 

"Why you don't wrestle no more?" 

My smile faded. "Well, ... um... what's your name?" 

"Nathan." 

"Well, Nathan... I've been having some personal problems." I explained as we both stepped out onto the first floor. 

"Your neck's still broke?" He asked. 

"No... that's all better... I've been... how old are you?" 

"Six." 

Well I couldn't tell him about my abusive relationship, could I? "My... hamster died." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah... and I need some time to get over it." My hamster? Wow... good one, Amy, good one. 

"I understand. Hey, how come you got so much bruises?" 

"Wrestling." 

"Cool! Look at that one, it's the size of Texas!" He pointed to a bruise on my arm. I actually didn't get that one from Jason, but it was still offensive. 

"Where's your mom?" I asked. He pushed one of my buttons. I was annoyed. 

"Tryna get rid of me?" Nathan asked with a smirk on his face. 

Yes. "Um... no... I just have to go somewhere." 

"Well, my mommy's upstairs. I'm meeting my daddy at the pool. We gonna swim. Wanna come?" 

"No, thanks, sweetie." 

"Fine... I guess I'll see you. Can I have a artograth?" 

"Huh?" 

He thought for a second. "Can you write your name on something for me?" 

I laughed. "Oh... an autograph. Yeah, sure. Do you have a pen?" 

He nodded and handed me a green Crayola crayon. 

I laughed again. "Something to write on?" 

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a stick of gum. He carefully peeled the wrapper off and handed that to me, too. 

Kids are so cute. 

I thought for a second before writing, '**Nathan, follow your dreams and don't let anyone hold you back... ever.**' I thought about my personal life.'_Be a good guy and never hurt anyone... unless of course you become a wrestler._' I drew a smiley face.** '-Lita.'**

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

****

A/N: _WHY CAN'T LITA TAKE HER OWN ADVICE?!?!? WHY?!?!? _

Damn, that must've been a big ass gum wrapper… she wrote like a novel… HEY IT'S FANFICTION OKAY?!?!


	12. Shirts

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"Matt… shut up already." 

"I can't! Jeff, I'm so worried about her! I hope she's okay…"

"Stop pacing, you're making me dizzy."

Matt stopped pacing. "Why wouldn't she call?! That's so unlike her. She knows how I am with her… I bet she knows I'm worried sick."

"I'm hungry."

"She would call… unless she can't call… OH MY GOD, SHE'S DEAD."

"I'm so hungry."

"JEFFREY! How can you think about your stomach at a time like this? My girlfriend's dead and all you can think about is food!"

Jeff looked up with a smirk on his face. "You called her your girlfriend."

"What?"

Jeff laughed. "You said, 'my girlfriend's dead and all you can think about is food'."

Matt didn't say anything.

"Matt, you are so in love with her."

"What? Just because I accidentally called her my girlfriend?" 

"Accidentally? Ha… that's funny." 

Matt could feel his face flushing.

"Matt… it's not just that. Every little thing you do or say… I mean… you might as well buy a shirt that says, 'I'm in Love With Lita.'"

"I'm not in love with her…"

"Yeah. You are."

"Okay, maybe I am… just a little. Or a lot. I'm a lot in love with her." 

Jeff laughed.

"Jeff, this isn't funny! Do you know what it feels like to be so incredibly in love with someone and they don't feel the same way for you?"

"No… I mean… look at this face, who couldn't be in love with it?" Jeff grinned.

"Jeff…"

"I'm sorry. Look, maybe she hasn't had time to call you. Maybe she's tried and you just weren't home. But you gotta stop pacing and whining. It's annoying as hell."

"Do you think she's thinking about me?" Matt asked innocently.

Jeff nodded. "Yeah. She might as well go shopping with you to get her, 'I'm in Love With Matt Hardy' shirt."

~*!*~

I stepped out of the Bay Parker hotel building, shielding my eyes from the hot California sun. I knew there was a payphone around there somewhere. I walked for a few minutes before I finally found one. I put my quarter in and dialed the number.

"Hello?" A worried voice answered.

"Matt?"

"Yeah."

"It's me… Amy."

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	13. Tracing the Call

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"Jeff, get me a pen, hurry up!" Matt yelled. 

"Here. What for?" Jeff asked. He watched as Matt held the phone to his ear and scribbled something down. "What are you doing?" He whispered.

Matt waved him away. "Yes, thank you. You too. Goodbye." Matt looked at Jeff and grinned at him. "She's in California!" 

"What?"

"Lita! She's in California!" 

"How do you know that?"

"I traced the call. She's in California. Jeff, come with me to get her."

"Matt… I – I can't." Jeff pushed his hair back.

"Please. I never really ask anything of you and… I need someone with me." Matt was practically begging.

"What about the show?" 

"Well… we'll tape our match early that way we'll have more time."

"I dunno Matt…"

"Jeff. Please."

"Usually, I'm the one that wants to do these crazy things. Where did you get it from?"

Matt smiled and shrugged. "I told you I'd do anything to get her back, didn't I?"

"Yes you did… and this proves how in love with her you are."

"So you're saying yes?"

"How can I not? You're my brother… you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Matt hugged Jeff tightly.

"I can't breathe, dude."

"Sorry. Come on, let's pack." 

~*!*~

"Matt, let's just go back to the hotel. We'll try again tomorrow." Jeff whined.

"No, Jeff! I have to find her today."

"Do you know how big California is? We're not gonna find her today." 

"Stop being such a pessimist."

Jeff sighed and looked at his watch. "It's ten-thirty, bro. Let's just go to the hotel, go to sleep, and first thing in the morning we'll search for Miss Amy." 

Matt took a deep breath. "Fine." 

Jeff smiled. "Thank you." 

Matt and Jeff walked into the hotel lobby. "Ooh, Look, Matt… there's a bar here." Jeff said excitedly.

"Yeah." Matt didn't really care. He continued walking, leaving Jeff behind.

"Wait…wait… Matt, look at that guy, he looks familiar." Jeff whispered. The two of them stared at a tall guy with curly hair. He had his arm around a small, dark haired, young woman. He looked pretty drunk.

Matt stopped walking and studied the man. "Jeff… I think that's –"

"Jason stop!" The woman said, giggling.

"Yeah, that's him." Jeff said, watching Jason kissing the girl's neck.

"Come on, I don't want him to see us." Matt whispered.

Matt and Jeff peered at Jason from behind a wall. 

"Amy dyed her hair?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know… I don't think she would." 

"Come on… we're going out." Jason said to the woman.

"That's not Amy…" Jeff whispered.

"I think you're right." Matt whispered back.

"She's way too short. And Amy's hair is lighter than that."

Matt shrugged. 

The two of them continued to watch as Jason left with the petite woman on his arm.

"I have an idea." Matt said.

"Matt, please… no more ideas." Jeff whined.

Matt walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me sir. Can you tell me what room Amy Dumas is in?" 

The man nodded and smiled. He did a quick search on his computer. "I'm sorry, there is no Amy Dumas in this hotel." 

Matt scratched his head. "Uh… what about a Jason De La Cruz?" 

The man did another search. "You're in luck. There's a couple staying here. Mr. and Mrs. Jason De La Cruz."

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

**__**

A:N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN!!! 

::RuBs TeMpLeS:: I know what kind of reviews I'm gonna get for writin' that last sentence… ::SiGhS:: Bring em on… jus bring em on…

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	14. Questions and Kisses

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

"YOU MARRIED HIM?!?" 

"Matt, calm down! What the hell are you doing here?" 

Matt and Jeff had stormed into the hotel room. Matt looked furious. Jeff looked like he wanted nothing to do with this.

"Okay… okay, I'm sorry." Matt took a deep breath. "You married him?" he asked softly

I couldn't look at him. It was breaking my heart. He looked as if he were about to cry.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Um… I think I should go." Jeff said, heading towards the door.

"No… no, you stay." Matt said.

"Matt, I –"

"I said stay."

Jeff sighed and sat on the bed.

"You both should go." I said. "Jason's gonna be here any minute now."

"I highly doubt that." Jeff mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"What'd you just say?"

"Nothin'"

"Yeah, you did. Come on, Jeff, now's not the time." 

Jeff sighed. "He won't be here any minute… I doubt he'll even come back tonight."

"What? What are you… what is he talking about?" I turned to Matt.

Matt sighed. "We saw Jason leaving with another girl." 

"You sure it was my Jason?" 

"Positive." Jeff said.

I knew it was true. They wouldn't lie to me… and Jason would stoop so low as to cheat on me on our wedding night.

I felt tears pricking at my eyes, but I refused to let them out.

"I can't believe you married him." Matt mumbled, running a hand down his face.

"Neither can I." Jeff said.

"Li, why'd you do it?" Matt whined.

"I don't know." 

"So you just… _married_ him?" Matt spat the word 'married' at me.

I didn't say anything.

Jeff stood up. "I'm leaving now. I don't wanna hear the rest of this. I hate that you married Jason, and I can see it's breaking both of your hearts. I don't care what either of you say, but you two love each other and you were meant for one another. Just like I was meant for Trish… so I think I'm gonna go call her now. I'll see you guys later." Jeff walked out into the hallway. The only thing heard after that was the soft click of the door.

"Please tell me why you married him." 

"I don't know Matt… I thought I loved him… I do, but… I don't know. I'm stupid! Matt, I don't know!" My voice cracked, and tears streamed down my face. 

Matt put his arms around me. "You're not stupid. I hate when you say that. _What you did_ was stupid… but you're not." Matt said softly as he held me.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and sobbed. "Yes I am… what stupid ass would marry a guy that beats her? Me, Matt. I'm so fucking stupid! Maybe I deserve to be with Jason." 

"No you don't. You don't deserve to be with anyone that would treat you like that! Damn it Red, I've told you this!" 

"I know… I know. I deserve to be with you." Oh my God, did I just say that? 

"What?"

"I… um… I…"

Matt cupped my face in his hands. "You think so, too?"

"I… well… um… uh…" I decided to just shut up. I nodded my head yes.

Matt smiled warmly at me. He leaned in and softly kissed my lips. I tried to pull away, but he held on to me. Who was I kidding? I _wanted_ this. I wanted to be kissed like this… to be held like this… to be loved like this… I wanted everything Matt had to offer. 

I returned the kiss and ran my hands through Matt's wavy black hair. I pulled the elastic band out and continued to play with it. Matt lifted me up and onto the bed. 

I pulled his face away from mine. He looked down at me; his hair casting a shadow on his adorable face. He looked at me with a hint of nervousness in his big brown eyes. His boyish curiosity was overwhelming, and I just wanted to kiss him again.

"Did I… did you… should I not have done that?" He asked, partially out of breath.

I smiled and shook my head. "No… no, it's not that. I want it just as badly as you do… just… not here." 

"Then come with me." He said.

"Where?"

"Anywhere… anywhere but here… you and me, let's just go." Matt said with pleading eyes.

I sighed and pulled him closer to me. I passionately kissed him for a good ten seconds. 

Matt grinned. "Mm… I take that as a yes?" 

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	15. Bang Bang in Mexico

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~

The next thing I knew, I was in Mexico with Matt. Mexico, out of all places. We figured no one would think to look for us here. 

I bit the nails on my right hand as I stared at the diamond that was on my left. 

"Hey… you look worried." Matt said, bringing our suitcases into the room.

"No… I just… well, I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"Well… the guys… the girls… the whole business in general." 

"WWE?"

"Yeah." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"We'll be back soon… you won't get released, I promise you. Anything else?" Matt asked, putting an arm around me.

I hesitated for a second. "Jason." I whispered.

"Don't mention that bastard's name." Matt said in a disgusted tone. "He's the last of my worries, and should definitely be the last of yours." 

~*!*~

"_Ay, Papi_… stay_, por favor_."

Jason rolled out of the bed and pulled his boxers up. He grinned at the small, delicate, Cuban girl in the bed. She was nothing like Amy. Amy was tall, thick, and a tad bit muscular. He licked his lips at the sight of her… wearing nothing but bed sheets.

"Magdalèna, baby… you know I can't stay…"

Magdalèna frowned. "_Por què_?" 

"'Cause, ma… you know I gotta wife…"

"_Dios mío_… an all ova soden ju love her." Magdalèna got out of the bed and began to dress herself.

"Maggie, baby, _no se apure_ –"

"Don tell me not to werry. Wha ju think I am? I'm no jus some girl to have sex with you. I'm no ju toy."

"I know, I know… look, I'll be back tonight." Jason kissed her neck.

"So den whas de poin off goin' now?" Magdalèna put her hands on her hips. "Ju know… de whole time we – how ju say… 'fool aroun' – ju tell me da ju no love… _cómo se llama ella_?"

"Amy."

"_Sí_, Amy. All dis time we fool aroun, an ju tell me da ju no love Amy. Now ju in a rosh to go see her?"

"Baby, it's just to make sure she packed my clothes." Jason lied.

"Pock ju close? For wha?" 

"To stay here… with you." 

~*!*~

The next morning, I woke up pressed up against Matt. I looked at him – he was sound asleep. I slowly lifted his arm up and slid out of under him. I put a robe on and stood next to the full-length windows. The view was totally unbelievable. 

"Where are you?" Matt mumbled.

"I'm right here." I said, turning to smile at him.

Matt patted the bed. "Come back."

I smiled again and laid next to him. He put his arm back around me.

"You know… the last time we woke up like this, you were drunk as hell." Matt joked.

"And the last time we woke up like this, we didn't do anything the night before." 

Matt grinned. 

"Did I hurt you?" I asked playfully.

"A little, but it was worth it."

I smiled once again and leaned my head on his bare chest. 

"I like waking up next to you." I whispered.

"I probably would, too… but you weren't next to me, so this time doesn't count."

"Maybe next time."

"There'll be a next time?" Matt asked in a hopeful tone.

I giggled. "Maybe." 

~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~*!*~


	16. Seattle

I was sitting at the table, eating a left-over quesadilla - I was really loving Mexico. We'd been there for a month already. I'd never been so tan in my life.

Suddenly, Matt rushed in with a sheet of paper in his hand. He was pretty brown himself.

"Seattle." He said, slapping the paper down in front of me.

"What?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"What about it?" I asked, taking another bite.

"That's where we're going tomorrow night."

"What for?"

"To tape Raw."

My eyes lit up. "Seriously?"

Matt nodded. "Yup… I've been speaking to Vince for the past couple of weeks. We coulda gone back earlier, but they needed a way to bring us back into a storyline."

I jumped up and hugged him. I missed everyone so much. Jeff, Trish, Torrie… even Shane's dumb ass.

"Matt, this means a lot to me."

"I knew it would."

"I mean… do you know how long it's been since I've been in the ring? Since I've done a body slam or… or a Twist-Of-Fate?"

"Hey, that's my move." Matt squinted his eyes at me.

"But I do it better."

"Oh yeah? Show me."

That led to a series of gimmick-mimics between Matt and me. I was so glad that other wrestlers weren't allowed to steal signature moves from other wrestlers. Matt did one horrible People's Elbow.

Matt body slammed me and we lie laughing and out of breath on the bed. "You're the best." I said.

He grinned. "The best at what?"

"Everything… but especially at making me happy. I can't wait to see everybody." I grinned and thought about how everyone would react when they saw us.

"Anything to see that pretty smile." Matt kissed my forehead.

My smile faded.

"Uh… I said… 'Anything to see that pretty smile.' That's the part where you continue to smile."

"Matt…" I sat up and tucked a strand of hair back into my low-ponytail. "I'm kind of worried… about going back."

"Yeah me, too. I haven't trained properly in a while. But you'll be fine – just use the gym at the arena and –"

"No, Matt. I'm not worried about wrestling. It's… it's Jason."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Red, we haven't spoken about him since the first night we were here. Please, don't spoil it. Everything was going so good."

"I'm sorry."

Matt sat up and took both of my hands in his. "We're together now… right?"

It may sound stupid, but the whole time we were there, we acted like a couple… neither of us actually made it official.

"I… guess."

"I ain't lettin' you outta my site, girl."

I had to laugh at the accent. "You're so cute." I leaned over and kissed him. He bit my lip. "Oooh, aggressive."

"I haven't been in the ring for a while. I just had to make sure I still had it in me." He lie down and bit his own lip seductively.

"Wanna do it one more time in Mexico?" I asked, straddling him. I began to kiss his neck.

"Baby…"

"Hmm?"

"Don't say 'do it.'"

_**A/N: **I KNOW, I KNOW! It's literally been like… three years… and I don't know what possessed me to add another chapter. I re-read this whole story and I just wanted to continue it. Maybe it'll bring back some old readers and hopefully some new ones. Please review – I need the encouragement! _

_- Jade_


	17. Familiar Company

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was a long, tiring flight, but Matt and I managed to get there in one piece. Well… two… pieces... anyway, the fear that I'd bump into Jason did not escape me. I tried to hide it, but Matt saw right through me. He continuously reassured me that I'd be okay. It was tough not to show it – but for Matt's sake, I didn't bring him up.

Matt and I rolled our luggage into the arena. We were headed to see Vince when –

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BACK!"

Shane jumped on Matt's back and the two of them began slapping each other around.

"It's good to see ya, man! Where the hell you been, Mexico?"

Matt laughed. "Uh, yeah."

"Huh?"

"Nothing, never mind it. It's good to see you too! How've you been?"

Shane grinned. It was obvious that he was glad to see Matt. "I been good. Everything's… good. I won Cruiserweight!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but then I lost it to Shannon." He quickly diverted his attention towards me. "Lita…" He said more in awe than in excitement.

"Hey, Shane."

He grabbed me and hugged me. It was the most heartfelt hug I'd ever received from Shane. "How've you been?" He asked gently.

"Things couldn't be more perfect." I smiled at him. I had to hold back tears. I didn't realize how much I'd missed him.

Shane returned the smile. We stared at each other, silently expressing how much we missed each other. His eyes were warm and gentle. I'd never seen this side of him

He raised his hand and patted my stomach.

"Packin' on a few pounds, eh, fatty?"

Yep, Shane was still his old self.

"I hate you."

"You love me."

Matt shook his head and grabbed my suitcase from my hand. "C'mon, fagbag, help me get her stuff into the locker room."

Shane took the bag and winked at me. "I missed you, Ames."

"Missed you too, Shane."

I watched as the two guys rolled the luggage down the hallway, excitedly talking amongst themselves.

"LI!"

I turned around to see Jeff and Trish.

"Hey guys…" I held out my arms. Trish grabbed me and held me in a long embrace.

"God, I missed you." She whispered. She leaned back and held my face in her hands. "You're beautiful. You look… tan. Where were you? Why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry. We were in Mexico. I don't know if Jeff told you about –"

Trish held her hand up and shut her eyes tight. "I don't even want to hear it. I'm just glad you're safe. I didn't think you were going to come back. I thought …" Trish's eyes welled up with tears. She was so emotional.

"Li…" Jeff was lost for words. He just pulled me close to him and kissed my cheek. "Have you seen him?"

"No, and I hope I don't. We just got here today – just now."

Jeff's eyes widened. "We as in… you and Matt?"

"Yeah."

"He's here?" Jeff grinned.

"Yeah, he went to go put our stuff away. He's with Shane."

"Awesome." He hugged me one last time and jogged down the hallway. "I'm glad you're back!" He shouted.

Trish stood there staring at me. "So… you and Matt?"

I blushed. "Look, Trish, I don't wanna make a big deal about it..."

"Are you together?"

"Trish…"

Trish squealed with delight and grabbed my hand. "I knew it! I knew it you guys would get together. Torrie and I were talking about it not too long ago..."

Chills ran down my spine. It felt so good to be around such familiar company. It was definitely home. I just prayed that everything would stay this way.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **_I'm so glad y'all are enjoying so far! Thanks for all the reviews. They're greatly appreciated! Continue to send em!_

_X Jade_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo


	18. A Dangerous Fan

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I was in the middle of the ring with Trish and we were selling like crazy. She took a hell of a lot of bumps off her card just to put me over. Fans weren't expecting to see me – or Matt – so they made us the main event. It was an intergender 6-Man tag between Trish, Shane, and Torrie against Team XTreme. The finish was for _me _to do a Swanton off the top and then pin Shane. It was incredible. The rush was insane. It felt so good to be back in the business.

After the match, all the guys wanted to go out. I wanted to stick around to sign autographs.

"How 'bout you guys stay with Li and take showers here while we go to the hotel rooms and shower there." Jeff suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Torrie said, smiling enthusiastically and putting her thumbs up.

Shane grinned. "Coolness! I'm gonna get mah drink onnnn to-night!"

Trish shook her head. "You always get'cho drink onnnn."

"I might just have to try the hard stuff like this one here," Shane scoffed, "do you guys remember? Straight vodka…"

Matt lowered his eyes. It was obvious that the same memory that flooded through my mind flooded through his. That was the night where I got drunk out of my ass and had to stay at Matt's… but the next day…

"Don't even think about it, Red." Matt said, coming up to me and stroking my hair.

"Don't think about what?"

"You know." Matt lowered his voice. "Him."

Jeff coughed loudly. "Sorry to interrupt whatever the hell it is that you're talking about, but I seriously wanna go get wasted tonight."

"Right on!" Shane yelled.

"Sooo, can we please…" Jeff pointed to the exit sign.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, sure. You go on ahead. I'll be right there, just gimme a sec."

"Okay, dude. Hurry up." Jeff and Shane headed out while Torrie and Trish went towards the locker room.

Matt turned his attention back to me. It was just the two of us in the hallway.

"As I was saying… don't you dare think about him, Red."

"How can I not?" I asked softly. "How do I know if he's here or not? Jason's very sly and you know it."

"He won't get by me."

"Matt, we're not always together. I … I feel like I'm being watched – I can't …" I took a deep breath. "It's hard for me, y'know?"

Matt nodded. "Absolutely. You took a big step, honey. You got away from him. I know it's gonna be hard but you gotta be optimistic. I'm here, baby girl. I ain't goin' anywhere." Matt smiled down at me. I couldn't help but smile back. He really cared about me.

"Everything'll be okay. Why don't you go and do what you gotta do, and I'll go catch up with the guys."

"Okay."

"An' don't you worry your pretty lil' head none."

I laughed. "Okay."

Matt turned to leave and I went the opposite way out into the parking lot where I knew a couple of lucky fans managed to get to.

"Look, it's Lita!"

I stood there signing autographs and taking pictures for a good twenty minutes until I decided to go back in. I closed the last sharpie after signing some guy's forearm and headed back toward the arena. Just as I was about to open the door, I heard someone call my name.

"Lita!"

I turned around. I couldn't see anyone – it was too dark. "Who's there?"

"Hey… can you just sign this poster for my kid sister? I couldn't get through – there were too many people."

"Yeah, sure. Bring it here."

"I left it in my car. I didn't wanna rip it. Can you just come out into the parking lot, please? I'm parked over there, I'll just pull up."

"Um… okay." I tried to make out a person, but all I could see was a guy in a hoodie. I couldn't really make out any features.

"Thanks, Lita, you're so cool!"

I walked into the parking lot and waited until he came back. Finally, I saw a black car pull up. The guy got out – I still couldn't make out his face.

"Hey, where's the poster?" I asked.

"There's no poster."

"Magazine?"

"Look, I don't want your fucking autograph." He pulled his hoodie off.

It was Jason.

My eyes grew wide and mouth dropped open.

"Listen, Amy, before you start to scream or do some other stupid shit, I just want you to know that I have a gun on me. I'll blow your fucking brains out if you try to get me into some shit."

"What do you want from me?" I asked, terrified, and slowly backing away.

"I want you to get in the car."

"No."

"Don't fucking defy me."

Jason reached out and grabbed my arm. He pulled me towards his car, I struggled against him. "What the hell did I just say, Amy?" With his other hand, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gun.

I feared for my life. I decided to keep my mouth shut and allow Jason to push me into the backseat of his car.

Tears slid down my face as Jason drove off.

All I could think about was how my friends were getting ready to go out – completely oblivious to the fact that I was just kidnapped.

Everything was going perfectly.

I knew I was right about Jason.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**A/N: I hate Jason as much as the next reader. He's a bastard. Hehe… comment me and tell me what you think!**_

_**XJADE**_


	19. Up Front in the Middle of Nowhere

**()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()**

"Matt, hurry up!" Shane whined as he threw himself on one of the hotel beds. "I wanna party."

"Yeah, man, hurry up." Jeff was lying on the opposite bed. He threw a shoe at the bathroom door.

"Hold on!" Matt yelled from inside the bathroom. "I'm trying to look good for my woman."

Shane laughed. "Note how he said, _'trying _to look good'."

"Fuck you." Matt mumbled, opening the bathroom door. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Um… I dunno." Shane said. "But wherever it is, we're gonna have a good time. I honestly thought that you weren't gonna come back, dude."

Matt smiled. "Well, I did. It feels good to be home."

"I bet it does." Jeff murmured.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I mean you disappeared for a month and didn't tell anybody where the hell you were. For all I knew, you coulda been dead. Uber selfish, dude."

"Jeff, you knew what the deal was. You were with me when we found her –"

"Oh, so you remember?" Jeff asked, standing up.

Matt looked at him questionably. "Jeff… what's with you?"

"What's with me? I went all the way to California with you. I just… up and left… to go halfway across the country with you… to find your girl… to find out that she was married… and then to have you disappear on my ass for a fucking month."

"Whoa! Lita's married?" Shane mused, looking up at the two brothers. They evidently ignored him.

"Jeff I didn't mean to –"

"You didn't mean to leave me there? In California – by myself with no money? Do you know how stupid I felt?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm sorry, man. I didn't think about it."

"Yeah… you're sorry. You know what – screw it. Forget I even brought that up. I'm glad you guys are back." Jeff said unconvincingly. "Look, I don't even wanna go out tonight. I'll see y'all in the morning." Jeff walked out, bumping purposely into Matt.

Matt stood there in silence for a couple of minutes letting it sink in. "Damn. I feel like crap."

"Lita's married!"

"Shut up, Shane."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

I had no idea where he was taking me. He'd been driving for about an hour and a half and he hadn't spoken the whole time.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

Jason looked in the mirror. He didn't say anything.

"Where are you taking me?" I repeated.

"Don't worry about it."

I wondered if Matt was looking for me. I wondered if he even noticed that I was gone at all.

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

"Man, I don't feel like going out either." Matt said, plopping down where Jeff had been sitting.

"What! What – why? Come on! You haven't been around in like… forever. We gotta celebrate you not being dead and all…"

"Nah, you have to be in a good mood to party. I'm not in one and I know Jeff definitely isn't in one. I'ma go look for Li."

Shane sighed. "Okay. I'll go with you."

The two of them headed back to the arena where they found Torrie and Trish.

"Hey guys." Trish said, putting on an earring. "You ready?"

"We're not going." Shane said with a pout on his face.

"Why not?" Torrie asked.

Shane pointed at Matt. "Because he and Crayons got into a little bitch fight and now they don't wanna go out."

"What happened between you guys? Jeff was so happy that you were back." Trish said.

"_Was _happy." Shane laughed. "Now he's all pissed. It's because Matt is a dick and left Jeff alone in _California_ when he ran away with Ames. She's _married_, by the way. Did you guys know that?"

Torrie rolled her eyes. "Yes, we knew that. It was a mistake. She told us about it already."

"Well why doesn't anybody tell _me_ these things?" Shane threw his hands up.

Matt sighed, not wanting to reminisce. "You guys seen her?"

"No, we thought she was with you." Trish said.

Matt shook his head. "She went with you guys to go get ready after the match."

"No she didn't."

"Trish, remember? Jeff suggested that the girls get ready here and the guys go back to the hotel rooms."

"Yeah, I remember, but then we left and you two were still talking in the hallway."

Matt bit his lip, trying to remember. "Oh yeah… well then where could she be?"

"She might've gone to sign autographs." Torrie said.

Matt nodded. "Yeah, I'll go check if she's in the parking lot."

Matt stepped out into the parking lot. There was no one outside. He turned to leave when something caught his eye. He walked over to it, picked it up, and ran back into the arena.

Shane was leaning against the wall, with his arms wrapped around Torrie. "She's not out there?" He asked.

Matt held up his find. "No, but I found her cell phone."

Shane shrugged. "She's clumsy. She's probably back at the hotel with Jeff. We must've missed her."

"Yeah, I guess so." Matt opened the phone. He looked through the numbers. "It's her personal phone. I'll call her business cell."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

I was restless. I wanted more than anything to get out of that damned car. My pocket started vibrating.

I looked at my phone. The number was familiar. It was _my _number. Who the hell had my other phone?

"Hello?"

"…R…ed… you?"

"Hello?"

The call dropped.

"If it rings again, don't answer it." Jason said. "I just realized you were on the phone."

"Oh, did you think I was greeting you? Or myself for that matter?"

"Don't be a smart ass."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

"Red, where are you?" Matt called into the phone. "Red? Hello?" Matt hung it up. "I don't think she can hear me."

"But she did pick up?"

"Yeah." Matt turned the phone over in his hands. "That's strange." He mumbled.

Shane shrugged. "I guess we'll catch her later then."

"Yeah, I guess so."

**0()0()0()0()0()0()0**

"FUCK!"

Jason woke me up from an almost-sound sleep. Now I was in the car for three hours.

"What happened?" I asked as the car slowed to a stop.

"Nothing… just… shut up." Jason got out of the car and opened the trunk. "FUCK!" I heard him yell from outside.

"Just my luck." He got back into the car and banged his head on the steering wheel.

"What, your kidnapping plan failed?"

"Amy. _Por amor de dios…"_

"What?"

"For the love of God."

"No, I know what it means. Why'd you say it?"

Jason sighed. "Because you're being a pain in the ass, that's why."

I laughed sarcastically. "Well excuse me, Mr. Kidnapper!"

"I'm not kidnapping you!"

"Then what are you doing, Jason? Because I didn't get into this fucking car voluntarily!"

"You're my _wife_, Amy!"

"Ugh. Don't remind me."

Jason sat still. My words obviously stung him. "Can you sit up-front?"

I laughed sarcastically. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Jason mumbled.

"What!"

"Nothing… it was a joke."

"It's hard to tell if you're joking or not."

Jason sighed. "Can you sit up-front?" He asked again.

"For what?"

"I wanna talk to you, Amy."

"There's nothing to talk about, Jason."

"There's _so much_ to talk about."

"I'm not rekindling any old feelings."

"That's not what I'm asking for." Jason said calmly.

"What happened to the car?"

"I guess the battery died, I don't know."

I laughed. "Jason, Jason, Jason."

"What?"

"You were never quite the handyman."

"Yeah I know." Jason smiled – something I hadn't seen him do in a long time. "Remember when you had to assemble –"

"Don't remind me. I never want to go to Ikea again."

"Sorry about that."

It was hard to believe – this had been the first time in months that Jason and I actually spoke civilly to one another. Sure, I was being sarcastic, but it wasn't like he was beating on me or anything. He wasn't even yelling. A part of me felt grateful for that. If I was going to be stuck in a car in the middle of nowhere, I'd want it to be with civil-Jason. Not psychopath-Jason.

"You could've hired someone to do it for us, Jase."

"Yeah, I know. But it was cute. Watching you try to put a bed together. Wearing that red scarf around your head… I always loved that about you, Ames."

I looked at him in the mirror. His eyes were full of sincerity. "What?"

He shrugged. "The fact that you're so independent… I guess that's why I was so self-conscious."

"Self-conscious?"

"Yeah. You have this mindset that when you want something – you go for it. And ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time you get it."

"That doesn't explain your self-consciousness."

"Well, I figured that one day you'd eventually get tired of me… and let me go. I was so into you, Ames. Really, I was. I knew I'd go crazy if you ever left me."

"I wasn't going to… but you decided to go crazy before I ever did."

"I thought that… that if I… I scared you… you'd be too afraid to leave me."

I nodded. I could tell that this was hard for him to let out. "You made my life a living hell." I whispered.

"I know. I know, and I'm so sorry, Amy." Jason turned around, reaching his hand out to my face in the backseat. It'd been a while since he'd been so compassionate. I wondered if it was genuine… or if it was just an act.

"Even the girls," he continued, "the ones I used to see. Remember when I told you that that hickey on my neck was from you?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't. It was actually from a girl named Magdalèna… anyway… I messed around with other women trying to persuade myself that I wasn't in love with you. No woman has ever had so much power over me… or _mi corazón_."

"Jason, if I had any type of power over you or your heart, you would've never abused me the way you did."

After saying those last few words, Jason and I sat there in silence. I guess we were both thinking about all the times he'd hit me. I mean, it wasn't anything worth reminiscing on, but it was the past… and history sometimes repeats itself. I just prayed that it wouldn't happen again – right here, right now – in a car in the middle of nowhere.

Jason cleared his throat. "Amy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you sit up-front?"

**()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()0()**


End file.
